


Untitled (50)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [50]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, PWP, Sonic Screwdriver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: Excitement and danger, the need for silence, always turned her on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DWSmutfest weekly quickie drabble prompt, _Boys (and girls) and their toys._ Also fulfils the Kink-o prompt, _Sonic Dildo._ Again… the 69 words eluded me. 100 again!

* * *

The Doctor crouched, hiding from the guards in the tiny cupboard, spooning Rose as she hunkered between his knees, her arousal thick in the air. Excitement and danger, the need for silence, always turned her on.

He wasn’t complaining.

Actually, he had even begun to up the ante. And she had started wearing short skirts, sans knickers.

He usually used his fingers, but today…

He activated his sonic, stroking it through her slick folds. Her breath stuttered as she struggled not to shout. As he swirled it around her clit, she shattered, her cries swallowed as his mouth enveloped hers.

* * *

 


End file.
